


Something Wicked

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Glasses kink, High School, Nerd Bog, Piercings, Prompt Fill, Role Reversal, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic directly based on a prompt.  Prompt details inside.<br/>Marianne Fay is her High School's resident Bad Girl, picking fights and getting detention is all she's good for. Straight A student Bog King doesn't know what he's done to get on her bad side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> The prompt: Your OTP is in high school, and person A is a large, scary, rock and roll, straight-C student who ends up in detention a lot of the time. Person B, however, is a socially awkward, dorky, stereotypical nerd, but despite this, person A ends up developing a crush on B. A isn’t very good at expressing their feelings however, and doesn’t want people to see them as soft, so person B ends up seeing their advances as bullying. It isn’t until person B is getting beat up after school and person A saves them that B realizes that A has a crush on them.  
> Reblogged on Tumblr by Endorathewitchwriter as such, please accept this as my humble gift to you.

Marianne Fay strutted her way into the detention room, piercing her slip of pink paper down onto the nail pinned to the desk with more force than necessary. Despite being in detention almost every day she hated it.

“Miss Fay, and what brings you here today?” Mrs. Plum asked with mild curiosity as she examined the paper.

“Late for class, causing a disturbance upon entering, the usual I see, and may I ask why you were late for class” the teacher quirked her pedicured brows up at Marianne.

Marianne didn’t answer right away, the impending silence filled only with a small _pop_ of the bubble gum she was chewing.

“I had an _urgent_ doctor’s appointment” Marianne said leaning down into Plum’s face.

At 5’3” Marianne wasn’t the epitome of intimidation but with her combat boots, spiked leather jacket and pierced eyebrows, nose and lips she struck fear into the hearts of grown men, mostly her own father. Her eyelids were weighted down with globs of dark purple eye shadow and thick streaks of liner. Her once long natural brown hair was currently shaved down on the sides the Mohawk-like strands in the middle dyed various shades of purple.

“Do you have a doctor’s note?” Plum asked, already knowing the answer.

Again she was answered by a _pop_ first before Marianne spoke, “what do you think?” raising her pierced brow.

If she had a note she would have been excused.

“Take your seat, Miss Fay” Plum sighed resigned.

Of the thirty empty desks in the room Marianne chose to sit in the one behind the only other person there serving detention, straight A nerd Bog King.

Bog glowered openly at Marianne as she’d made her way into the room and then to her chosen seat. It was her fault after all as to why he was there. Straight A, AP physics students did not get detention.

“I have to go make some photocopies for tomorrow’s chemistry test, can I trust you two to behave while I’m gone?” Plum knew she could trust Bog but Marianne had a way of incorporating other’s into her schemes.

They were supposed to sit there in silence for an hour, not even being allowed to read or do homework. Bog was furious he was not going to be able to finish that essay he was working on that wasn’t even due until the following week.

Plum wasn’t even gone two seconds when the silence was broken.

“Does this look infected to you?” Marianne’s voice thrilled.

Bog made the mistake of turning around to look.

“Oh, God, put it away” he said covering his eyes. He had been greeted by the sight of Marianne’s mouth opened wide, her tongue stuck out, a new silver ball sitting dead center. The area around the piercing clearly infected. No wondered she’d gone to the doctor if her tongue looked like _that_.

He heard her cackling laugh and knew it was safe to open his eyes.

“Oh my God, I wish you could have seen your face! Oh wait, I _can_ show you, I recorded it on my phone!” Marianne said wiggling the device in her hand.

Bog turned bright red, he was sure of it. The last thing he needed was the school’s biggest tough girl to have blackmail worthy video of him. She could use it to pressure him into doing her homework for her or something equally evil.

Bog turned back around to face the front of the classroom he tried ignoring the sound of his own voice as she replayed the video several times, Marianne giving a hearty cackle on each occasion.

Marianne wasn’t watching the video though, she was watching the shoulders of the guy sitting in front of her, how they tensed up every time the video replayed. She was annoying him, _good_ she thought. She liked Bog King, she liked his round Buddy Holly glasses and how they slid down his long pointed nose. She liked how, when doing presentations his hands moved exaggeratedly the more excited he was about the topic. She liked goading him into talking to her, most people were too afraid to.

“What ya gonna do about it, _King_?” Marianne taunted, her tone light and teasing, “gonna tell me to _Stop_ , gonna tell me to _Shut Up_?” she asked further pushing his buttons until she hit the wrong one.

That was what had put him here, he had told her to _Shut Up_.

***She had arrived late to class which was nothing new and her abysmal grades, attendance, and general attitude and gotten her a permanent place at one of the desks in the front row. Bog hadn’t noticed her arrival, too preoccupied in copying down the notes already being projected on the board.

When a voice to his left whispered at him, “Hey, King, what did I miss?”

Studiously Bog ignored her, girls like Marianne Fay did not talk to him, hell _no_ girls talked to him _ever_ , except Steff, but did she even count?

But it wasn’t long before she was hissing at him again, “can I borrow your notes after class?”

Typical, she hadn’t even brought a pen or paper with her.

“Psst, King, I asked you a question” she tried again.

Bog had run out of patients. He was usually pretty good at keeping things bottled up inside but he’d always had a temper and this girl was pushing him to his limits.

“Just Shut Up!” he had shouted, at last looking up from his work.

He was staring right into the golden eyes of Marianne Fay who was looking at him in a mixture of shock and something unreadable. People did not tell Marianne Fay to ‘Shut Up.’

He was sure there was a look of utter terror on his own face, and he internally pleaded, _please don’t beat me up, please don’t beat me up_. He got enough of that from Roland and his gang. He had not meant to say that out loud.

“Miss Fay, Mr. King, congratulations, you both have detention with Mrs. Plum after school today” Mr. Pare said handing them each a pink slip of paper.

Marianne accepted her slip with an air of pride as though she was being handed an award. Bog went numb with shock, his perfect school record would now forever be blemished because a girl had irritated him. ***

“No” he mumbled, refusing to turn around and look at her. Twelve years of perfect attendance, and no grade below an 85, and now in his last year of high school a detention. It just wasn’t fair.

“I thought not” Marianne said, a smirk playing on her lips. “I have to give you props though, it takes guts to stand up to me, not many people do.”

Marianne went from sounding impressed to forlorn.  

It was true, she had run out of people willing to publicly take her on in a fight whether it be one of words or weapons.

Part of Bog wanted to take her praise as the complement it was meant to be but the other half was saying why should it matter? You don’t need her approval anyway.

She fell quite once again and Bog hoped it would persist until his hour was up but soon enough her voice filled the room again.

It wasn’t talking this time, no she was singing.

Bog turned around to see Marianne head bopping to her iPhone, purple earbuds jammed in her canal.

And damn could she sing, “Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery, well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me” she crooned.

It took Bog longer than it should have to recognize the song, unfamiliar with the sultry feminine voice in which it was being sung. Bogs father had been a big Elvis fan, and his happiest memories were always accompanied with an Elvis tune. This was different though, Marianne sang like she was some kind of chanteuse from a 1930’s black and white film. As if she was a seductress. Any minute now he expected her to jump up on the table and swivel her hips just like the King.

Bog quickly shut his eyes and turned away again, trying in vain to erase _that_ mental image. He did not want to see Marianne Fay swivel her hips. It was bad enough when she wore her short plaid skirts to class, and swayed her way into the classroom, like she did today. The silver and grey pleated fabric brushed against her black legging covered thighs in an enticing way.

“You know what they say King, misery loves company” Marianne said, propping herself up on Bog’s shoulders to talk in Bog’s ear.

Startled by her sudden presence, _oh-so-close_ Bog leaned forward, nearly jumping out of his chair in his earnestness to put distance between them.

Marianne was looking at him startled and a little hurt? That couldn’t be right he thought. He didn’t like having his personal space being invaded, didn’t like getting too close to others either, and he never knew what to do with his hands. He was such a klutz, no girl would ever want to be with him.

The hurt look disappeared from her eyes when Marianne looked back down at her phone, she had one earbud hanging loose as she began making a scrolling motion over the screen.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo” she said aloud, and even though they were the only two in the room Bog wasn’t sure she was actually talking to him. “Wanna see it?”

Marianne looked back up at him flashing a big bright smile something conjured up of pure joy. Marianne never smiled like that and it was near blinding in its luminescence.

“Ah, sure” Bog said uncertainly, retaking his seat once Marianne leaned back a bit. He didn’t really feel like he had an option here, saying no might only provoke her.

She flipped the phone around to show him a drawing of a skull with a large purple butterfly perched on its cranium.

The drawing was gorgeous who ever had done it was very talented. Bog envied people like that he didn’t have an artistic bone in his body. Logic was his forte, math and sciences came to him so easy but art was such an abstract idea.

“That’s really cool” he said, “It suits a tough girl like you.”

Bog covered his mouth too late, once again he had said out loud what he’d only intended to think. That was his one step too far, he was sure of it. Bog could see his headstone now, “ _Here lies Bog King, beaten to a pulp by the toughest girl in school_.”

“You think I’m tough?” Marianne asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

Bog would have replied but the sudden  _click, click_  of heels coming down the hall alerted them to Mrs. Plum’s impending return. Bog assumed the position of the perfect student so fast it wasn’t even funny, back straight, eyes forward, hands folded neatly on his desk.

Marianne slumped back in her seat, and propped her feet up on the desk, barely managing to put her phone away just as Mrs. Plum returned to the classroom, a stack of still warm test papers in her hand. She glanced at the clock as she came in.

“Mr. King, you may go, you’ve sat your hour.”

“What!” Marianne cried outraged jumping to her feet, “it hasn’t been an hour yet!”

“That’s because you arrived _late_ , Miss Fay” Plum sighed exasperated.

Bog had already grabbed his knapsack and was headed for the door when Marianne called out again.

“I was serious King, can I borrow your notes from this morning?” Marianne sounded like she was in physical pain, as if asking him this was literally wounding her. He wanted to feel sympathy for her, he really did but it just wasn’t there.

“What and ruin your perfect C average?” Plum asked mockingly.

Bog walked out the door without a word, or looking back.

“Hey, I have a C+ in art” Marianne said, quite proud of that fact.

“For now” she sniped.

“But I promised to help my sister with her art project after school today” Marianne whined.

“Well you should have thought about that before you decided to show up late this morning.” Plum had no sympathy for the girl, she only brought this on herself.

Bog listened to the conversation as he walked down the hall, the detention room door having been propped open.

“I told you, I was at the doctor’s” Marianne protested, “see?”

“Ahh!” Mrs. Plum screamed in disgust, “Young lady close your mouth!”

Bog couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he walked out of the school.

~~***~~

Bog was still outside waiting for his two friends so they could all walk home together when a sleek white limo pulled up in front of the school. A blonde bombshell emerged from the rear door dressed in the white blouse and light blue cardigan of the city’s elite private school Light Fields Academy. The Academy as it was simply known was superior to Dark Forest High in many ways, most notable the students who attended were the children of politicians, diplomats and anyone with lots of money. So the big question was what was one of their preppy students doing here?  

Bog didn’t have to wait long, the doors behind him burst open and out sprung Marianne, she jumped down the steps two at a time and ran straight for the limo tackling the girl waiting outside. Bog though maybe he should call the cops but upon second glance he didn’t think Marianne was hurting the girl, in fact it rather looked like hugging.

“Sorry sis, I got detention” Marianne’s voice floated over to where Bog was standing.

“Again, Marianne” the girl who appeared to be Marianne’s sister sighed, “Dad isn’t going to be happy.”

The two got into the back of the limo together and Bog was left standing there mouth agape as he watched them drive off. It made no sense for Marianne to go to regular old high school and her sister to go the Academy unless, unless Marianne had gotten kicked out.

~~***~~

Weeks had gone by since Bog had his detention, still just the one although Marianne seemed to be getting them on a daily basis. She had also made his life a living hell in that time. Standing behind his locker door so that when he shut it he was startled, always getting in his way when he was rushing from one class to the next. It was annoying, intimidating even. He had been bullied at schools since he was small but never this bad. It was like she was stalking him, showing up outside of classes she didn’t even attend.

When he stood straight Bog’s height was somewhere around 7’1” but he often walked around slouched to avoid sticking out. His nose he found was too big for the rest of his face and his rough, pointed jaw made it difficult to get a smooth shave, in a word he was hideous. There was no other reason for Marianne Fay to be bothering him unless it was to make his life even more miserable.

It was a beautiful spring day and Bog was outside, walking around the school, wallowing in self-piety. He kept trying to figure out why someone like Marianne was bullying him. He’d never had any girl show him attention of any kind and now this one seemed to exists just make his school life unbearable. He had talked about it with his friends but the only conclusion they came to was that Marianne liked him and was teasing him, which was absolutely ridiculous because of all the afore mentioned reasons.

School was done for the day and the surrounding area was near empty, some guys were throwing a football around the open field but Bog paid them no mind. Unfortunately for Bog the guys noticed him.

“Hey isn’t that Bug?” Roland asked his cohorts.

“Yeah” one of them confirmed giving cause for the other two to chuckle.

“He looks rather insect like doesn’t he?” one of the others jibed, causing the group to laugh again.

~~***~~

Marianne looked out of the detention room window longingly, it was such a beautiful day she’d give anything to be outside working on her sketch book. As she watched she saw Bog walk into view, and she exhaled a sigh.

 _My little nerd_ , she though possessively, he was _so_ cute. _Ugh_ , she chastised herself for being so gooey when it came to him. Happy she at least had something pleasing to look at Marianne was startled when she noticed Roland and his posse surround Bog. That was not good.

She turned back to the front of the room to inform Mrs. Plum but she wasn’t there, Marianne was all alone. She looked back out the window to where Bog was being taunted by Roland, she could tell from the way Roland was talking he was being derogatory. With one last glance at the empty teacher’s desk Marianne jumped out of her chair and bolted down the hall and out the door, nobody messed with _her_ nerd, nobody. She only hoped she wouldn’t be too late.

~~***~~

Bog had a bad feeling about this, there was no way out he was completely surrounded, his only hope was on the off chance a teacher looked out the window but even then he knew he was a goner. Bog saw his life flash before him, his headstone reading “ _Bog King, ripped apart by Roland, may he rest in pieces_.”

Roland had one hand fisted into the front of Bog’s shirt pulling him down to eye level, his other hand poised to strike his first blow when the voice of salvation rang out.

“Hey Roland” a fist went flying past Bog’s vision, catching Roland in his chiselled jaw; he went down with one hit.

Bog fell to the ground too as Roland failed to release his grip, but pushed himself back to land on his butt.

His saviour stepped forward, leaning over Roland.

“Ah, would you look at that, I broke a nail” Marianne shoved her middle finger into Roland’s line of sight.

“Buttercup?” Roland asked groggily.

“Ugh, don’t call me that” Marianne rolled her eyes, then turned around to see Bog still on the ground and Roland’s three buddies having vamoosed.

Marianne extended her bloodied knuckled hand to Bog, “here let me help you up.”

Bog looked at her skeptically but stuck out his hand. She was stronger than she looked and pulled him easily to his feet. They stood there holding hands for a moment when a shrill voice cut through Bog’s haze of confusion. Marianne let go of his hand as though it had burned her and Bog brought his other hand up to rub at his shoulder.

“Marianne Fay! I leave you alone for five minutes and come back to an empty classroom only to look and see you out here engaging in a fight. And you Mr. King, explain yourselves.” Mrs. Plum shouted as she stormed her way across the school grounds.

It was that moment Roland gave a moan of pain from his position on the ground. Roland was a star quarterback and got decent grades if given the chance to speak his story would be believed over Marianne’s.

“I needed to teach Mr. Green some manners” Marianne piped up.

Both Bog and Mrs. Plum raised their eyebrows.

“Oh?” Plum asked disbelievingly, Marianne always spun a good tale; she would indulge her for a moment.

“You see, Mr. Green failed to bow in the presence of royalty” Marianne said, her voice losing some of its swagger.

“Are you referring to yourself Miss Fay?” Plum asked eyebrow peaked.

“Oh no, I myself am not worthy” Marianne continued in a dramatic vein, avoiding making eye contact with Bog.

“Then may I ask to whom Mr. Green failed to show the proper respect?” Plum asked sweetly, oh this was going to be good she could tell.

“Why The King of course” Marianne said looking Mrs. Plum straight in the eye.

Marianne watched as the other woman seemed to process this.

“The? Could you be referring to _Mr._ King?” Plum asked flabbergasted.

Instantly Bog felt his face go bright red. He had been trying to figure out why Marianne would have come all the way outside, knowing she would only land her-self in more trouble. Could it be really because of him?

Marianne knew she was blushing but as long as Bog stood behind her it was fine.

“That’s what I said, _The_ King. Got a problem with that?” Marianne growled.

Mrs. Plum shook her head in befuddlement opposites indeed seemed to attract.

“Mr. King, would you care to join Miss Fay in detention?” Plum asked.

“But he didn’t do anything wrong” Marianne protested, “Roland was going to beat the shit out of him so I came out here to save his skinny ass!”

Plum watched the range of emotions work their way over Bog’s face, surprize and admiration being clear among them.

“I’d love to” he whispered softly, walking up behind Marianne and gently settling his large hand down on her shoulder, “let’s go tough girl.”

Marianne nearly melted. The warmth of his hand, he was touching her and his voice and Oh! He wanted to go to detention because he _wanted_ to spend time with her!

~~***~~

Once inside it wasn’t very long before they were left alone again, Mrs. Plum gone to find help for Roland.

“Hey, wanna see my tattoo?” Marianne asked almost as soon as Plum was out the door.

“As long as it’s not any place inappropriate” Bog mumbled shyly. He still wasn’t used to the fact that this tough as nails girl liked him, wanted him around.

Marianne pulled up her sleeve exposing her right wrist.

“What happened to the skull and the butterfly?” Bog asked.

“Oh, I’ll get it eventually, but I wanna get it done big on my back and that will cost a lot of money, I decided to start small.”

The tattoo was not what Bog would call small but when opposed to a back piece. On Marianne’s writs was two letters T.G. in bold font about an inch in size.  

Bog really didn’t know what to say and came out with a less than sincere, “it’s lovely, but what does it stand for?”

“You mean you can’t figure it out, Smart Guy?” Marianne teased.

He looked back up and his eyes locked with hers. The moment it clicked he almost lost balance.

“Tough Girl?” he asked not believing it to be real.

He looked down and back up again. In the fraction of time he’d looked away Marianne had inched closer. It surprised him but her presence wasn’t as discerning as before. She had a small warm open smile on her face.

“I’ll get the other one done when I have more money” she said deflecting, “Besides it took me forever to get it just right.”

“Wait, you drew the skull and butterfly?” Bog asked when her words sunk in.

He was leaning forwards eyes opened wide in awe; she was the talented artist he’d so highly praised?

Marianne wanted to look into Bog’s big blue eyes forever but she kept glancing down at his lips. She doubted her little nerd with his sharp cheek bones and shy demeanour had ever been kissed.

Marianne inched further just that little bit more and when she turned her head to look up caught Bog’s lips perfectly with hers.

Bog’s eyes went wide with shock, her saying she liked him and actually acting on it was two different things. He wanted to pull away, this was too much, too soon, he wasn’t ready to be kissed like that! Marianne’s eyes were closed and she gave a sigh of contentment and it was too much.

Bog relaxed into the kiss, let her guide him through it. Slowly he closed his eyes and accidentally moaned when she ran her rough tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth opened in surprise and her tongue slipped inside. Bog brought his hands up to cradle her jaw and it was Marianne’s turn to moan, and he didn’t even mind when he felt the stud imbedded in her tongue rub against his own. In fact he kind of liked it.


End file.
